Fallen eye of the Gorgon!
by batman305
Summary: This is based on the awesome new 52 comics 'Batman Inc'. Talia Al Ghul gets what she deserves for killing her own son. WARNING! Mention of sex and some lemon scenes. The story will get lighter as it goes on though a bit grim in the first chapters.


Damian avenged!

Chapter 1.

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

AN: I know Talia founded the Leviathan but i am making her get the idea from a small group of mercenaries called the Leviathan.

Damian Wayne never had a normal childhood. At the tender age of seven his mother taught him to kill an opponent in ten different ways. At nine he was a PhD in economics. He was not born with one but after being trained, his memory was near eidetic capable of storing vast amount of facts and data. So it was no wonder that the one friend he had (besides dick Dick Grayson) turned out to be a time travelling seventeen year old boy from the future (grandson of booster gold). His name was Richard. 'Ricky' to Damian. Ricky was fond of Damian as a brother. When Wayne tower was under siege, he panicked and called Damian. "Shit! Damian pick up the phone" he muttered as he paced in his bedroom. The phone rang and rang.. but there was no answer.

Meanwhile

"Mother call off your monster now!" Even at peril Damian hated seeking his mother's help. But he was realistic enough to realize that he was not strong enough to even survive against heretic for a minute. As heretic advanced with a sword, Damian lost hope in salvation. He grew bitter. His mother was choosing to abandon him!. In a last minute of hatred just as heretic drew back his arm for the plunge. He said in anger " You will suffer for this mother"

5 days later.

Richard was angry. Damian was dead. And he knew the bitch responsible for it. _She will pay!_ He decided. So it was to be that Richard got out his time travelling machine that he hoped to never use again. He knew he could not save Damian. Because if he did he would not need to us his time machine in the first place. And if he didn't, well he was still dead. The rule was simple. You can never go back in time to save a person. It could mess up the whole fabric of reality. But that was not what he had in mind, he wanted to hurt Talia Al Ghul. But to do that he decided to go back in her past.

As he got ready, he grabbed the oddest looking gun, he picked it up from his time. A gun that acts as an energy vampire. In his time it was used to sedate the 20 feet tall _Apatorannosaurus._ Remembering the brutal mindless dinosaur hybrid he shivered. The occasional Tyrannosaurus that popped up either due to mad time traveler or some mad zoologist. Madness predominated the 30th century. With a slight frown he remember seeing the gun use to knock out one of the freaks in thirty seconds flat and wondered what it would do to a human girl. With that in mind he donned his hi -tech suit and stepped into the large spherical time machine. As it's door shut it started humming before it became indistinct. A slight breath of wind and it was gone.

10 years previously.

"Dr Darrk. Your faction of the Assassins League declared its independence from my father's leadership. I take this is a formal kidnap attempt." The speaker was a young girl. A very alluring young girl. Small waist, red hair, with an angelic face. The split of her dress on her thigh reaching all the way up. Her bosoms begged to be touched as her full breast strained to be free of her shirt. Though her top was quite demure, man that happened to gaze on her breast were smitten with her sensuality. She was the kind of girl who could wear overcoats and still exhibit an aura of sensuality that would suppress the sensuality of a near naked girl.

As he peered from behind a bush, Richard was stunned. She was hot!. But anger replaced lust and he chided himself for his lapse in concentration. As he watched, she left with the man, Darrk or whatever his name was. Richard pressed a small button on his belt. He waited patiently as a millimeter thick grey metal covered his entire body. This metal had the unique property of allowing light rays travelling in it to speed up and even exceed the speed of light in vacuum. Consequently its refractive index was variable and could have a zero or negative value. Conclusion- it made the wearer totally invisible. Once the fader finished it's work he got on board the train with them.

"… no choice in the matter." He heard 'Darrk' conclude( stupid name! ) "And your father will pay dearly for your safe return. He will pay and pay .. as many men will pay for the pleasure of your company when I tire of you" "you would never tire of me doctor dark. Although you'll never be given the opportunity to verify that…" Richard frowned. True he wanted her to suffer, but being gang raped? His conscience was screaming at him to stop them but the logical and rather cold blooded part of his mind argued that she was a trained killer. 'She had killed people for the sake of killing'. 'But had she already killed even here? She is only eighteen' his humanitarian side argued. 'And she had Ra's Al Ghul for a father. That is like having a Darth Vader for a father his vindictive side persisted'. 'No one deserved such an awful fate', his good side declared. 'She is a trained killer, those guys try to force themselves on her and they are going to have their testicle crushed with a ninja kick' 'yes, ten years from now she can shatter their fathering prospects in a millisecond. But she is still young even for a ninja and besides she did not resist to her kidnapping. Maybe she is helpless after all' 'Are you even listening to yourself, you came here for vengeance …. For Damian's murder.' And as simple as that all thoughts of being the knight in the shining armor vanished. Compassion crushed under the heels of blind anger as he remembered Damian's broken lifeless body.

With a steadying breath he composed himself. 'I came here to avenge Damian. And I shall be the one to break her. No one else' with that in mind he extracted the gun from his belt. His plan was simple, knock out Darrk and his henchman and then the girl. He planned to make it appear they were all sleeping in their seats until the last passenger had left. Then he would use the fader to cover both him and the witch. He was then going to leave the train and take her to a secluded area where he would break her. However, fate intervened. Richard was not sure if it was the giddy sense associated with vengeance or if they moved slightly or maybe his aim was just bad. All he knew was that his first shot of the invisible ray hit the girl. Cursing under his breath he fervently swung the gun to the four big henchman behind him. Luckily however Darrk never noticed anything weird as he did not react to the fact that Talia had suddenly slumped in her seat. As he took aim he noticed them looking warily in his direction. Startled he noticed his fader malfunctioning. He was still invisible but there were tiny sparks coming out from where his left shoulder would be. With no time to ponder about it, he ran. He was never in a life or death situation before and having four trigger happy killers on to him unnerved him. He used his anti gravity ring to fly out from the train. At least that was what he tried to do before a shot rang out and he felt immense pain in his shoulder. The fader had given out for a second and he was visible in his black metal suit. With a cry he crashed to floor of the train. The men immediately was on him. Desperately he kicked back. However he was overpowered. With desperation he turned on the fader again and was rewarded with a cry from the men overpowering him. When they shot him, the suit's integrity was compromised. The electricity that was supposed to flow within the suit and make his fader function pour out to the outside of his suit. And when he turned on the fader again the resulting electric shock had made the thugs recoil instinctively. Seizing his opportunity he used the gun on the man directly between him and the open end of the train and used his ring to lift himself away from the train.

Fifteen miles and thirteen hours later Talia had the strangest dream. She dreamt that a vampire bat had sucked out her energy leaving her too weak to defend herself against an army. Shirtless jeering men surrounding her as she fought the first losing battle of her life. With a frown on her beautiful red lips she tried to open her eyes but found them too heavy to do so. _Where am I_! A panicked voice in her screamed. She tried to move but couldn't. She also became aware of an earthquake. The room was shaking. She frowned again. Her home in the Himalayas had never had an earthquake in the last 100 years. As she became more conscious she picked up a sound close by her. It sounded so familiar and yet so alien, rhythmic short breaths… with panic she opened her eyes with all her might and .. 'O no!'. it was no earthquake!

She was naked, her beautiful virgin body lay exposed, her legs spread wide open and on top of her Dr Darrk was … Her entire being was flooded with incomprehensible rage as she watched him on top of her, his eyes screwed up in concentration as he pounded into her faster..faster and faster still. She tried to push him away, to get up and show the miserable insect who he was dealing with. She was Talia al ghul!. She had killed men for lesser insults. However try as she might she could not voluntarily move any of her limb. A man was raping her and she could do nothing!.

Talia was a trained ninja but she never had to endure pain. Specially because of her overly doting father who killed one of her ninja teacher for making her bleed from a sword, since then her teachers was extra careful to ensure her well being during martial arts practice. And by the time she was allowed to face real enemies, she was more than capable of decapitating them without a single hair out of place.

So the pain she had between her thighs and deep inside her was unfamiliar to her. Summoning all her will she feebly grasped the edge of the bed and tried to pull herself away from him. It failed and she was again filled with loathing of the man who had her helpless. She began to imagine ways of slowly killing him once she got free. She would burn his soul with her hatred. However all thoughts were driven out when the doctor started thrusting into her even deeper and faster, her entire body jerking violently to the thrusts.

A strange feeling blossomed in her stomach. A single moan escaped her luscious red lips. Immediately Dr Darrk looked down and smiled. " you are right my dear'' his pace never slowed down as he talked, ''I cannot tire of you. Ten hours since I brought you here to my home. Countless times I have taken you and yet I yearn for more and more." As he said he stopped the brutal intercourse and leaned down and bit her breast, hard, very hard. Talia would scream if she was able to. All she managed was something between a startled yell and an indignant scream.

She looked at her breast and was shocked to see it marked by red bite marks over her pale breast. She immediately withdrew her plan to torture him to death with a sword. That was not nearly enough, she was going to burn him and his family and the wretched land that gave him birth.

Oblivious to what was going on in her head, he continued "The first time was heavenly my dear. I am thrilled that you were a virgin before this" as he said the word virgin her redoubled his effort as though the word gave him fresh strength and it had. He had never had a virgin before and the first one was none other than the incredible beautiful daughter of his former master.

With a grunt he took both of her legs and put it on his shoulder, effectively pressing her body farther to him and also giving him more access to her. ''Your tightness was unearthly". " but don't take it wrong my dear, your tightness is still exceptional and I enjoyed the second time too….. and the third and the fourth" he said it with a slightly encouraging tone as if Talia would be thrilled to know how much her unconscious body had served him. She on the other hand was reaching a new height of anger she did not think possible. 'What!' 'The first time?' Talia was incensed at the fact that not only had this man taken her virginity but he also raped her more than once when she was unconscious. How many times had he done this to her?

With her small petite body now firmly pressed to his groin Dr Darrk pounded into her while his mouth alternately ravaged her mouth and her breast. He stopped his relentless thrusting for a moment. Talia was actually grateful that it was over. However Dr Darrk had no intention of stopping. He picked up her small figure in his arm and carried her to the far side of the room while kissing her exposed throat and pressed her against the wall with her legs around him. He held her there for a moment as he adjusted his dick and pushed into her again. The brutal intercourse started again.

Talia lost count of the number of short, quick breaths she had. With all her rage she could not do anything. So she tried her best to block out the pain. With no lubrication her pussy was on fire from the friction. Dr Darrk did not care about her pleasure from the sex. He was just thrusting into her pretty body with no rhythm. But deep down Talia felt lust begin to creep up. She slammed it down with rage. She was Talia Al Ghul!, she cannot let the weakness of her body rule her, specially now! "Boss there was a call for you from the leader of the Leviathan. They want to meet in two hours" a big burly Asian said from the doorway. He was trying hard not to look at the beautiful girl sandwiched between the wall and 'the boss', her naked and marked body shuddering with every thrust from the boss, her naked breast heaving in obvious pain.

"Tell them I am busy" Darrk did not even give a glance to his man or even slow down his thrust." But boss you have no appointments for today, I checked" he said in confusion as he tried hard to hide his growing erection. It was unbelievable that a monster like Ra's would give birth to an angelic daughter."I will be busy….. 'breaking' in my new mistress" he smirked. His henchmen also smirked. "Again boss? You have been 'breaking' her in all morning". Talia immediately put the smirking man on her growing death list. However she felt a pang of humiliation as as the new man leered at her like an animal on display. Her petite body pressed up against the wall, her beautiful bronze hair splayed around her and sticky from cum. Darrk snarled as the man looked on at her, "what!" he snarled. The man immediately bowed his head even though he knew he was going to need the shower with her image stuck in her mind. "nothing boss" he murmured and left, closing the door behind him.

Talis thought Darrk will finish soon at the pace he was going and leave her. However due to repeated orgasms in the span of ten hours, it was taking him longer to orgasm again. So he thrust into her again and again and again and again with no sign of slowing down. Her breast bouncing in rhythm. Her mouth open in a perfect O and her hand feebly trying to push him away. However he took her from the wall and placed her on the floor where he proceeded to ravage her in different positions. Talia had no option but to allow him to invade her body and take away farther dignity from her. She had no idea why she was being punished so severely.

She had never been punished like this in her life. She was certain her father will torture and punish this man in the severest way when he received the blackmail. As if reading her thought Darrk smiled "Ah! My dear. I thought this was a way to extract an immense sum of money from your father. But on second thought" He raised her legs and spread it wide open. Her pussy was pink sore. Darrk was incidentally surprised to she the sparse hair in her nether region.

With her legs as wide open as humanely possible he looked at her almost reverently before he inserted his dick into her pussy and begin the punishment all over again." I thought, I thought it would be plain suicidal on my part. Ra's is not one to cross so openly"

Talia felt fear blossom inside him. Ra's was powerful but even he cannot know that his daughter was taken by Darrk. He had a thousand enemies. He would never expect a low criminal like Darrk to be the one to capture her. " so I thought" His thrust increase rapidly, excitedly. " Why should I even let him know who has her daughter. Why not I enjoy you as my reward?" he whispered in her ears. "But it is all because of you dear''

''You see I initially thought of taking you once, twice, thrice and then letting my men and then other paying customer to enjoy you. But I want your company all to myself. The unattainable wealth does not please me. But your body does. You are indeed the most beautiful girl on this country. And by far the best in bed. Even asleep your body took me to heaven, Imagine how it will be like when you graciously allowed me to take you after you have accepted your role as my mistress"

Little did he know that the effect of Richard's gun will wear off in another 48 hours. But that my dear readers is a story for another day.


End file.
